


I'll Jump For You [Pietro x Reader]

by KaoticFR33K



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), avengers age of ultron
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoticFR33K/pseuds/KaoticFR33K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you really go through with killing the avengers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Jump For You [Pietro x Reader]

Rain beat down on the busy city of Manhattan, New York this cold stormy night. Civilians rushed pass as they hurried to get out of this dreadful weather. There was hardly any traffic, so most people would run across the street to get to their destinations.  
  
  
As you walked slowly along, you paid little to no attention towards the New Yorkers who would occasionally bump into you as they passed.  
  
  
Your mind... was elsewhere.  
  
  
Instead of fearing how drenched you and your clothes would become, you damned yourself for the harsh situation you had been placed upon. There was no way in heaven or hell you would be able to live with yourself if you went through with the plan.  
  
  
The Avengers. They had become your friends, your family. How could you betray them now? If only you had have deactivated the device when you had the chance.  
  
  
Before Ultorn began his invasion, you had sided with him under the illusion of helping destroy the Avengers. Taking advantage of your position by his side you hacked his system and created a chip that would ultimately wipe out the maniacal android.  
  
  
Yet your plan backfired when one of Ultron's minions caught you with the chip. The lackey took you to Ultron where he modified the chip and inserted it into your brain. Instead of killing Ultron, the chip was now redesigned to trigger a terminator like state where you would eliminate the Avengers and wreak havoc on the world.  
  
  
The sound of police sirens began to ring in your ears, causing you to stop in your tracks. As you turned your head somewhat slightly, you could see the faint flashing of red and blue lights creep up behind you.  
  
  
Just as you turned your head more, a squad of police cars sped by. One of them drove straight through a puddle on the side of the road, splashing you with water. It was cold, that's for damn sure, but you really didn't give a shit.  
  
  
You continued to walk down the street with your head hung low and your hands in your sweatshirt pocket. The mere thought of having the capability to slaughter the lot of them sickened you to your core.  
  
  
This wasn't fair. Either you destroy the ones you have come to know and love, or sacrifice yourself to protect them.  
  
  
The choice was yours to make and yours alone.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
"Vanda, I'm back." a thick accented voice called out, as its owner walked through the apartment door. It was Pietro Maximoff, who had just returned from the store. He was bearing groceries that his twin sister asked him to go get.  
  
  
As Pietro closed the door behind himself, he heard footsteps heading his way. He turned around to find Wanda smiling as she grabbed a couple of bags and took them to the kitchen.  
  
  
Pietro followed as he carried the rest of the bags. Once in the kitchen, Wanda placed her bags down and turned on the small TV. A newscaster was covering a story about a police chase that was in progress. The twins watched and listened to the broadcast as they put away the groceries.  
  
  
 _"I'm standing here where the culprit has just plowed their way through a drive-thru convenient shop, trying to evade police. It seems as through the driver needed a quick pick-me-up before continuing the chase. Witnesses say they saw the man exit the vehicle, grab a case of beer and a few bags of chips, return to the vehicle and drive off."_  
  
  
"Oh by vay, (Name) left zis for you." Wanda said as she handed Pietro a folded letter with his name written on it. A smile graced his face as he thought of you, but it soon faded as he began to read.  
  
  
Wanda watched as her brother became more anxious by the second. "Pietro, vhat's vrong?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
"I have go." he said frantically as he dashed from the kitchen and out the door. Before Wanda could open her mouth, he was gone. The letter you had left landed on the counter in front of Wanda. She glanced down and read every word, realizing why Pietro took off like that.  
  
  
You had, in layman's terms, written a suicide note.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Sighing, you spoke out loud to yourself. "It's now or never (Name). You have to protect them. You have to protect him."  
  
  
You had gone to your place of solitude, the roof of an abandoned building near the downtown area. Whenever you felt lonely and horrible, you would come here, sit on the roofs ledge and think.  
  
  
This time, instead of sitting, you stood on the ledge as you overlooked the cities skyline. You would truly miss this place and all your favorite spots. There were things you had never tried, also places you had never been, but what good would they be if you were destroying them.  
  
  
You gazed up at the sky, taking in a deep breath and closing your eyes. Just then you heard your name being called out in a Russian accent. "(Name)!?" Pietro yelled, as he came to a stop a few feet behind you.  
  
  
Turning quickly, you found the European man you loved staring at you with sadness lingering in his blue orbs. "Pietro." you said, sounding sad yourself.  
  
  
"(Name) vhy, vhy are you doing zis?"  
  
  
"You know why Pietro. If I live, all of you will be slaughtered by my hands. I can't live with that weighing on my conscience."  
  
  
"But (Name), ve can fix zis. Please, just let me help."  
  
  
There was silence between the two of you as you both stared at each other. His gaze locked with yours and you could sense how distraught Pietro was.  
  
  
While still staring deeply into Pietro's eyes, you stepped down from the ledge and made your way over to him. "I know you want to help, but there's no other way to prevent this." As you got closer, you noticed that tears had begun to well in his eyes.  
  
  
"Vhat about..." Pietro stated before you cut him off.  
  
  
"I already went to Stark. Even with his entire collection of tech, he can't stop this destruction form happening. Ultron covered every single step he took."  
  
  
"Even zis one?"  
  
  
"Yeah, even this one. Somehow he knew that however this played out, it would surely end in my death or yours. I'd rather it end with me, not you."  
  
  
Tears began to fall from your eyes as you snaked your arms around Pietro's waist. Pressing your face into his firm chest, you felt him encase your body in a tight hug. You would miss this, the warmth of his body, his heartbeat, that accent that drove you crazy, he was all you could wish for and more.  
  
  
You dreaded letting go of this amazing man, but within a few mere seconds you would be trying to kill him. Sighing, you gave him one last tight squeeze and pushed away. As you looked up you found those watery blue eyes staring back at you.  
  
  
"I love you Pietro." you said while cupping his face and pulling him in for a kiss.  
  
  
"I love you (Name)." he replied before crashing his lips against yours.  
  
  
The kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity, but soon you pulled away and began to walk backwards towards the ledge. Pietro never let go of your hands until they finally slipped out of his.  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, you stepped up onto the ledge and turned to face Pietro. His face contained so much sadness as he tried to smile. You slightly smiled while blowing a kiss to him and then mouthed an 'I love you'.  
  
  
Closing your eyes, you inhaled and fell backwards off the ledge.  
  
  
As you were falling, a high pitched beep sounded within your ears. The device had finally reached zero on the countdown. Your eyes shot open revealing a deep red color.  
  
  
Just then your body crashed to the ground as your head smacked down hard on the concrete. You felt blood start to seep out form the gash that happened on impact. The last sight you ever saw was the rainy sky above Manhattan before your vision faded to black.  
  
  
Pietro dropped to his knees as he stared to the sky. "I vont forget you... (Name)."


End file.
